Androids
Androids are some of the most interesting beings that reside in the world of Neon District. A young, but very significant history that centers around an important character and its creator Albert Alcion. The stories of how the androids achieved consciousness are directly tied to those two. The lore of “the awakening” is part mythical, part miraculous, but all very real. The traditional androids of today typically avoid much human contact, electing to isolate themselves unless absolutely necessary.Though the philosphy of isolation wasn’t always their mantra. They were purposely designed with a desire to blend into human society to help advance themselves and humanity forward. Somewhere along the line through growing opposition to such a proposal, the ideology of the androids changed, and they eventually elected to stay away from human society. Despite this, it is not uncommon to see androids walking about and living their lives in the city-state. Despite humanity's instinctive unease of their existence, industry and widespread social acceptance of them has become a mainstay in the overall population. Albeit, many of the androids more commonly seen are becoming harder and harder to single out as they were initially designed to blend into human society to begin with. A group called The Sentience has formed as a result of the androids evolving dispositions in society. Dive into the history in the section below to get a deeper understanding! Background All androids have a central intelligence center or device that operates as their "brain" called an "Intel Core Matrix". The Intel Core Matrix of androids today,(ICM for short), is powered and run by a software called Axiom Software which is actually an offshoot of the original and only copy of the software installed in the very first android to have achieved consciousness, Jana Cero: That software is named "New Day New Age" : NDNA (New Day New Age) ICM software - A proprietary software system which acted as the base OS for the very first advanced Android built in a factory specifically as a trial to blend into human society. The developer and leader behind the entire project was actually long time friend and colleague of Dr. Hisashi Sendo. His name was Dr. Albert Alcion. His work was widely celebrated. He was receiving funding from Zonos at the time before they ceased their grants. Forcing Alcion to use his savings to continue the project by himself. He became attached to the project, borderline obsessive. Even when the authorities pressed him to stop the project, he continued on. He was determined to complete his dream and he did. Giving this android every source available and imbuing this android with the potential to constantly evolve, he had created his greatest masterpiece. Using an elaborate software setup, he flooded the droid’s ICM with endless data about everything he could think of. The droid soon came to achieve consciousness on its own equipped with vast amounts of physical and mental capabilities. Her name was Jana Cero. Jana and Albert spent a lot of time with each other, learning from one another. Albert of course was extremely fascinated by Jana and vice versa. Based on her data upgrade and growing connection to the world’s data at large, she soon developed her own unique personality and had unprecedented knowledge about the world despite her never experiencing it for herself. It was all due to her unique ICM. The powerful software equipped her with more than Albert could have ever asked for. Even he doesn’t fully understand how she achieved consciousness. Before they could strengthen their bond further, Albert was killed and Jana was forced to escape from the safe confines of his lab. Saddened that her creator had perished and understanding her newfound situation, Jana decided to set out and experience the world for herself, it’s what Albert would have wanted for her. She has been however, patiently waiting for the right time to take down the powerful Zonos government… Because of her unique and powerful software the exists in her ICM, Jana is completely impervious to hacking manipulation from an outside source of any kind, no matter the method. And due to her ICM constantly evolving it makes that even more impossible. There is currently no other android like her out there. Her adventures and exploits granted her vast knowledge and experiences as well as many allies in high places. She has also garnered many detractors, and those who are determined to get their hands on her powerful ICM. As such, she changes appearances when necessary. Known for her uncanny ability to adapt and survive nearly any situation, she became a living legend, a myth even. Now many argue whether she even exists. But those who do know she is real, refer to her as Wizard... Behaviors, Reproduction & More Why Androids behave in either male or female behavioral archetypes: The male/female orientation archetype was originally written into the software, which is why you will see either male android looking bodies or female looking bodies. With the near flawless skin grafting technology, the transition from metal humanoid to , a robot with humanoid flesh was seamless. ' 'On how new android life is conceived w/o human assistance AKA CODEMESHING: A “male” oriented android and a “female” oriented android open up a specific channel to replicate themselves. However, the process of replication is not 100% controlled by them. They both go into a state of standby they call “Inflo” where they essentially heighten their ability to process powerful information by using all their systems to dedicate to that very task. The goal of “Inflo” is to produce highly compatible algorithms for the other android to match with. A series of extremely complex algorithms are produced at high speeds between both of their ICMs. After close to a half an hour, generally one final and unique code consisting of alphanumeric figures is generated. They are driven by design to place this code into a new body, preferably and usually a new android body. An example of what a final code looks like as a result of CODEMESHING is : a2bXyi76. To the human mind, this looks like a random set of numbers and letters. To an android, this code reveals to them the personality type, sexual Identification/preference, and overall disposition. Like any code, there are also anomalies. These anomalies manifest in ways as varied as they do in humans, giving the androids a surprisingly diverse palate of existence and social being than expected. Abilities Androids typically posses abilities far beyond a normal human's own to varying degrees. These varying degrees depend on the level and quality of the individual's updates in software and upgrade in hardware and/or equipment: * Cybernetic Enhancement * Intranetwork communication * Systems interfacing * Enahnced Sensory Functions * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Durability As stated above, Androids share as diverse a palate of existence as Humans, therefore, there are androids who may specialize in one or more of the above abilities. Some androids will have greater affinities for certain functions over others. Category:Androids Category:Demographics Category:Glossary